Ghost Megazord
Ghost Megazord is the combination of Ghost Zords. With Ghost Ranger transforms herself by splitting into 5 zords, Hearse Driver Zord, Camper Driver Zord, Mail Truck Driver Zord, Mini Cooper Zord, and Police Car Driver Zord. Hearse Zord forms the arms, Camper Zord connects with Mail Truck Zord by letting Camper Zord forms the upper torso and head while Mail Truck forms the waist and thighs, and both Mini Cooper and Police Car Zords forms the lower left leg and lower right leg respectively and feet. It was more powerful Megazord that Ghost Ranger can control. In battle as the Ghost Megazord, Ghost Ranger can assume the spectral Megazord form base on Chaos Knight and the head appearance of Rescue Megazord. This Megazord form of the Ghost Ranger, while sharing some of his characteristics, is colored completely in cerulean with an aura of green energy, the body is the camper, the waist and the thighs is the mail truck, both of the arms are hearse, the lower left leg is mini cooper and the lower right leg is the police car. The Megazord can easily wound the Truck Brawler Megazord as well as weakening it just before the Megazord can permanently destroy Truck Brawler Megazord's head and the Megazord for good. It was destroyed by Vehicle Squad Ultrazord for good. However, Claire has survived and redeem herself after the destruction of the Megazord before the end of the Season 1. As it was destroyed, rebuilt as Micro Zords. It was explained that Claire transforming Zords was actually Vehicle Crystal to transformed her into Zord form, splitting into five colored Vehicle Crystals. As the moments, the Ghost Zords was rebuilt and evolved into powerful version called Micro Zords. Components Hearse Driver Zord The Hearse Driver Zord is one of the Ghost Zords. This Zord was based Hearse. It can fires skulls including missiles and rockets. The Hearse Driver Zord can also combine into the Ghost Megazord's arms. The Ghost Ranger was transformed into Zords by splitting into 5. Camper Driver Zord The Camper Driver Zord is one of the Ghost Zords. It can transform into the Camper Battlezord. This Zord was based Camper. The Camper Driver Zord can also combine into Ghost Megazord's torso as well as the head. The Ghost Ranger was transformed into Zords by splitting into 5. Mail Truck Driver Zord The Mail Truck Driver Zord is one of the Ghost Zords. This Zord was based Mail Truck. It can open up the back doors to shoot missiles. The Mail Truck Driver Zord can also combine into the Ghost Megazord's lower torso, as well as upper legs. The Ghost Ranger was transformed into Zords by splitting into 5. Mini Cooper Driver Zord The Mini Cooper Driver Zord is one of the Ghost Zords. This Zord was based Mini Cooper. It can fires missiles as well as lasers. The Mini Cooper Driver Zord can also combine into the Ghost Megazord's left leg. The Ghost Ranger was transformed into Zords by splitting into 5. Police Car Driver Zord The Police Car Driver Zord is one of the Ghost Zords. This Zord was based Police Car. It can fires blasters. The Police Car Driver Zord can also combine into the Ghost Megazord's right leg. The Ghost Ranger was transformed into Zords by splitting into 5. See Also *Phantom Breaker Category:Zords Category:Zords (Vehicle Squad) Category:Future Beetle Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Evil Megazord Category:Five-Piece Megazords